Locker Room Secrets
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Just a quickie. Gerald has had enough, Arnold was always in a rush to go somewhere but he won't tell Gerald why. Gerald confronts Arnold in the locker room after practice. What is Arnold hiding?


**A/N: Hello there. It's late and I am tired but this came to mind when I was watching Hey Arnold. Just short and sweet. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Hey Arnold.**

* * *

Arnold pulled off his basketball jersey and quickly stuffed it in his locker. The locker change rooms were empty, only he was occupying it. Arnold quickly hopped into the shower and sighed when the warm water hit his skin. A few minutes later, he walked out only in a towel while he hummed a happy tune.

"Arnold, my man. We need to talk." Gerald leaned against Arnold's locker, still wearing his basketball uniform. Arnold looked up, startled but nodded.

"What's up?" He tried to sound casual with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Gerald rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid with me, man. Nowadays you are always in a rush. You always rush to the locker rooms after practice, I never see you after classes and even lunch, I have no idea where you are." Gerald crossed his arms and continued, "You never answer your phone and when I knock on your door, your Grandpa chuckles and shakes his head then closes the door! What are you hiding?"

The boy in question nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...I am not hiding anything."

"You are a horrible liar and you know it." Gerald pulled his jersey off and hopped into the shower. Arnold finished changing and sat on the bench waiting for Gerald. "So, spill. What been going on?" Gerald stepped out and pulled on a shirt.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." Arnold lowly chuckled.

Gerald gave him a look, "Seriously? It's that bad? I thought I was your best friend, man." He ran a hand through his frizzy hair. "Try me. Nod if I guess the correct answer. Okay?"

Arnold just shrugged but shook his head. "Gerald." He started to get up. Arnold hated to keep things from his friend but this would put Gerald over the edge.

Gerald placed his foot down, "No, Arnold. I am concerned. You have been acting so weird lately, I don't see you anymore." Arnold sighed and decided to just go with it. He could never guess the answer, it was that far out not that Arnold minded. "So what? Is it the boarders? Something crazier than crazy happen? Your grandma has been cooking the wild stuff?" Gerald pulled his socks and then his shoes on, he looked up to study a reaction in Arnold's face but all he receive was a blank look.

"Gerald, I really have to go. I am going to be late." Arnold grabbed his bag urgently.

Gerald raised his eyebrow, "Hm...late for what, man?"

"N-nothing."

Gerald brightened after a second. "Is it a girl?" He saw Arnold perk up. "It is! Arnold, my man. Tell me who. Do I know her?"

Arnold started to laugh with relief and at his friend. "Gerald, you sound like Rhonda." That comment quieted Gerald down.

"Don't call me a girl, man. So let me guess, Lila." Gerald pridefully crossed his arms over his chest. "She has been acting weirdly happy all week."

Arnold cringed and shook his head. "Nah, her and Arnie had gotten together last week."

"Sheena?" As if simultaneously Gerald and Arnold burst out laughing.

"She is dating Eugene remember? That whole off scene kiss on the last drama play."

Gerald was still laughing, clutching his stomach. "Wait, wait. Get a load of this, what about Helga G. Pataki." He started laughing heartily again but after a moment, Gerald noticed that Arnold was laughing. He was just standing there...smiling and was that a blush on his face? "Arnold...? Am I missing something?"

"Uh, look Gerald. I gotta go." Arnold tried to shift away with grace.

Gerald's eyes widened to those the size of saucers. "Geez, it is Helga." He should his head. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, no. It's a long story," Arnold sighed and leaned up against the lockers.

Gerald was getting frustrated, "Did she threaten you? Cause I could wipe that ugly unibrow right off her stupid face." He growled, in concern for his best friend.

Arnold's eyes bulged out and he shook his head frantically, "Gerald! No and she is not ugly or stupid. Helga is beautiful, the way her hair seems to shine or her eyes fill with furious passion. The way she writes in that pink notebook of hers, filling it with countless poems. She isn't just beautiful, Helga is stunning..." His blush seemed to grow deeper.

His best friend held up a hand, "You are making me sick." Despite the comment, Gerald chuckled and patted his back, appreciatively. "This is a great joke, man." But he saw Arnold's serious expression. "Oh, you are serious. Wow...so you and Helga." Arnold nodded with a slow grin.

"I really have to go now, Gerald. You know Helga." Arnold gave out a laugh. Gerald decided to leave through the gym doors while processed the information. Arnold maneuvered around the lockers and made his way to the school door. When he opened it, he saw Helga. She stood sexily, leaning up against the door frame. She pushed him hungrily against the lockers and kissed him passionately. They started to get frisky but then Gerald pushed the gym door open again, having forgotten his bag. The African-American's eyes grew wide and he turned and left quickly as he came while mumbling, "Mmm, mmm, MMM. Those two..." Arnold watched his friend leave with a deep beet blush.

Arnold looked back at Helga and shrugged, she had her brow raised but soon enough the two continued the previous actions.

The End

* * *

**A/N: OOC? Have you ever noticed that in a couple episodes, Arnold blushes. It's the cutest thing ever! Especially the episode: Arnold Betrays Iggy. Review? **


End file.
